una simple carta lo cambia todo
by otaku-xan
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO..despues de tanto tiempo...ojala que les guste..si no mandenme un carta asesina.. TAITO
1. Default Chapter

Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con una historia dependiendo como sea recibida la seguiré o no

Esta historia es de digimon , los personajes que utilizare en este capitulo será tai , la forma que utilizare va a hacer formato carta, así que bueno

Advertencias. Esta historia es chicos chico así el que no la quiera leer no esta obligado

Una simple carta

Querido matt:

Te preguntaras por que en todo este tiempo no te eh escrito para confesarte el por que de mi desaparición tan repentina hace ya mucho tiempo, pero bueno para eso te quise escribir esta carta, para poder decirte lo que quizás nunca sea capaz de decirte, por eso espero que leas completa esta carta y si sientes lo mismo responderla o si no solo votarla a la basura y hacer que nunca te la mande.

Bueno lo primero que te voy a decir es que te eh extrañado mucho en todo este tiempo que no te eh visto frente a frente, por que donde yo estoy no pasas desapercibido, pero no es lo mismo, lo sabes, siento no haber podido ser el mejor a migo que tu querías que yo fuera , el que nunca te abandonaría, pero ya ves tu supuesto mejor a migo es el que te a abandonado.

Muchas veces e intentado volver, pero los recuerdos me hacen sentar cabeza y desistir, pero bueno mejor voy al grano..yo me fui de tu lado, por que no podía aguantar el no poder decirte lo que siento sinceramente por ti, muchas veces lo intente, pero siempre alguien se adelantaba, quizás falto fuerza de voluntan, pero ya ves lo que hice, quizás te estés preguntando lo que tenia que decirte y te lo diré. Lo que yo sentía por ti era mucho mas que amistad, mucho tiempo intente pensar que era admiración, pero todo lo que sentía iba mas allá de eso, y fue el motivo que me obligo separarme de ti y de todos los chicos, lo que yo guarde en mi corazón hasta ahora es que yo...te amo matt, si lo que estas leyendo, pero espera, quiero que por lo que quede de nuestra amistad termines de leer esta carta y después hagas lo que quieras con ella. Lo primero es que quizás tu ya hallas hecho tu vida y ya ni siquiera me necesites como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, por lo cual no te voy a pedir que me devuelvas el gesto con una carta si no, simplemente, por el recuerdo de nuestra bella amistad cuides a mi hermana, por que quizás nunca mas vuelva a odiaba o incluso al país, pero eso lo va a decidir el tiempo y si tu me dijeras que sientes lo mismo, pero yo se que eso jamás ocurrirá.

Bueno para no molestarte mas con esta carta, le podrías mandar la dirección que sale aquí a hikari, para que sepa que estoy bien, por favor, esta será ultima vez que te molesta matt, pero si para este momento me odias, espero que por alguien sientas lo mismo que yo siento y sentiré por ti para siempre.

Siempre tuyo taichi yagami

Tai cerro cuidadosamente la carta, que iba dirigida al amor de su vida

espero matt, que mis esperanzas no sean infundadas como muchas veces, por favor lo único que quiero es ser feliz y si yo no puedo espero que al menos tu puedas serlo-estos eran los pensamiento que acompañaban a tai cuando se dirigía al correo nacional de estados unidos, para mandar la ultima esperanza de ser feliz

posible continuación...

muy triste, pero así es la vida vamos taito


	2. la ansiedad a una respuesta

Bueno aquí bien el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña saga y bueno espero que les guste y para el próximo episodio respondo los reviwes

Advertencia: esta es una historia yaoi

Personajes: tai matt mayoritariamente

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--

Ansiedad a una respuesta 

**por takky-chan**

-Desde que lleve esa carta al correo no e podido mantenerme tranquilo, creo que las ansias de saber una respuesta y que esta sea afirmativa me esta matando los nervios ,pero así no saco nada , por que esa carta llegara recién en seis días mas , que agonía mas grande hasta que recién llegue esa carta a Japón y de ahí llegue a el. Me pregunto que pensara de mi después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y sin haber dado algún por que sobre mi partida.

Quizás alguno de ellos este resentido conmigo, por no haberles comunicado mi decisión de partir del país .Espero que el no este lo suficientemente enojado como para romperla después de leerla, por que le escribí a mi hermana Hikari la dirección de donde vivo y mi numero de teléfono espero que mis sospechas estén infundadas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pero que semana mas latera esta que paso y aun quedan dos días para recibir alguna respuesta. Esta semana no e podido concentrarme bien en mis estudios y trabajo todo por estar al pendiente de esa carta, pero que fastidio, hubiera sido mas rápido viajar hasta Japón que mandar la carta, pero no soy capaz de verlo, por que lo que siento por el es aun muy fuerte y no me permite pararme frente de el y decirle todo personalmente, aunque en estos momentos es posible que evites cualquier recuerdo que tenga que ver conmigo, gracioso, pero es la verdad, aunque me duela reconocerlo.

Fue mucho el tiempo que medite y reflexione sobre escribir o no la carta que ahora me tiene tan preocupado, quizás esta sea capaz de cambiar totalmente mi destino para bien o para mal, pero yo lo aceptare, como acepte hace cinco años que tu querías casarte con Sora, por lo cual me fui, por que no podría soportar que tu te unieras a otra persona por el resto de tu vida, mientras yo veía como el amor de mi vida me dejaba totalmente solo, aunque yo no te puedo recriminar nada, por que jamás te confesé lo que yo realmente sentía por ti, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, un pasado doloroso que intento olvidar, pro el cual se me hace muy difícil, ya que tu te convertiste en un famoso cantante y adonde voy te escucho y lo peor y lo que mas me recrimino es que yo mismo me compro tus discos para escuchar todas esas canciones que lentamente rasgan mi corazón , ya que indirectamente siento que esas canciones son la respuesta a lo que yo nunca te dije y quizás nunca te diga a la cara.

Irónico , después de cinco años a través de la letra de tus canciones vengo a tomarle sentido a lo que yo realmente siento, pues a través de ellas reflejas mis propios sentimientos hacia ti, aunque yo se que pensar eso me hace mal, no lo puedo evitar. Esta noche estoy realmente melancólico, recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños y jugábamos para saber quien era el mas fuerte aunque yo siempre terminaba ganando las competencias, tu siempre en algo eras capaz de sobrepasarme y eso me frustraba y me alegraba a la vez, por que eras tu el que me ganaba, por que mi amigo de entonces que pensaría de su supuesto mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de ti, creo que no me creerías o me golpearías y no me volverías a hablar.

Destino , trayecto de una vida , la cual puede ser positiva o negativa como la mía aunque debo reconocer que acá tengo amigos y todo, pero jamás podrán igualarse a lo que deje abruptamente en Odiaba.

Aunque dicen que todo tiene solución menos la muerte, creo que mi caso no sigue esta regla general, ya que los últimos cinco años de mi vida han significado dolor y sufrimiento por la lejanía de mis seres queridos.

Pero que estoy pensando, si yo mismo fui el que tomo la decisión de partir sin ser lo suficientemente hombre y afrontar el problema de frente, aunque en realidad no se si hubiera decidió hablar y haber podido decir todo, pero el destino me a mostrado lo equivocado que estuve en ese momento para haber optado por tan drástica opción.

Debo decir que con el tiempo las personas maduran logrando superar etapas de sus vidas que quizás pensaron que jamás iban a ser capaces de pasarla. Bueno creo que estos últimos meses me han permitido recapacitar y darle un sentido a los resto de mi vida que me quedan, aunque se que no me sirve de nada ahora hacerme la victima, cada persona es responsable de sus actos, aunque creo que en ese entonces, no pensaba solo me dejaba llevar por las emociones que en ese momento inundaban mi corazón.

Quizás solo estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero es tanto lo que mi corazón sufre que me imagino muchas cosas, pero , como dicen lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza, ja, esperanza me recuerda a Takeru y este me recuerda a ti, por que todo me recuerda a ti, malditas jugarretas del destino, lo único que hacen es seguir abriendo viejas heridas que yo intento cerrar, pero escribiendo aquella carta logre abrirlas, pero lograre cerrarlas de cualquier forma si tu lo que realmente sientes por mi es amistad, amor o ...odio.

Estaos eran los pensamientos de Taichi antes de caer rendido sobre su cama, paralelamente al otro lado del mundo en Japón un joven rubio leí la carta de la persona que creyó que jamás iba a volver a tener noticias...

Continuara...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

hola, como han estado espero que bien bueno aquí vine con otro episodio de esta saga y espero algún reviwes pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida...el próximo traerá sorpresas y los pensamientos de yamato respecto a un moreno...nos vemos...


	3. la luz despues del sufrimiento

Bueno aquí bien el tercer capitulo de esta pequeña saga y bueno espero que les guste y para el próximo episodio como al parecer hay nuevas reglas no podré responder reviwes, aunque tampoco podré dar los nombres por que cuando escribí esto me desconectaron Internet...mi mala vida...

Advertencia: esta es una historia yaoi

Personajes: TaixMatt mayoritariamente...Daikeru también...no se la pierdan

Sufrimiento antes de la Luz

Pov yamato 

/_Hace 5 años partiste y todavía no logro explicarme por que lo hiciste, solamente de un día para otro desapareciste diciéndole a tu familia lo mismo que a nosotros...nada solo silencio quizás algo te molesto, Taichi deberías haberlo dicho en su momento._

_Nadie pudo explicarse tu partida ya que al principio pensamos que te había pasado algo, pero cuando recibimos tu carta a los pocos meses diciendo que te habías ido para tener un mejor futuro , para serte sincero yo no te creí tu vaga explicación, ya de eso han pasado 5 años y todavía no la creo , ya que tenias un muy buen futuro, yo creo que te fuiste por otro cosa de la cual no fuiste capaz de contarme a mi que era tu mejor amigo, aunque siempre quise ser algo mas que tu simple amigo._

_Si, lo que sentía por ti era mucho mas que amistad, ya que en realidad estaba y sigo estando enamorado de ti jamás pensé sentir esto por un chico y menos por ti...mi mejor amigo.._

_Mucho tiempo sentí admiración por ti, la cual escondía con mi actitud fría y desinteresada hacia ti y hacia el resto, auque reconozco que todo paso a ser una linda amistad por varios años, los que fueron los mejores de mi vida, por que me habían ayudado a superar la separación de mis padres y me enseñaste que no todo en la vida es sufrimiento , si no también amistad y ...amor, aunque eso nunca me lo enseñaste directamente, si no nació en mi corazón gracias a ti._

_Recuerdo cuando me empujaste a integrarme a mi actual banda, diciéndome que así enamoraría a miles de chicas a las cuales les sacarías la lengua cada vez que te vieran al lado mío, pensando que existía algo entre nosotros, pero jamás supiste todas la veces que soñé para que lo que rumoreaban fuera verdad que tu y yo manteníamos una relación sentimental._

_Siempre me preguntaban quien era la musa de mis canciones, jamás me atreví a decir que la persona que inspiraba mis canciones era mi mejor amigo, pero siempre dije que era alguien importante para mi, por lo cual me molesto cuando especularon que esa persona era Sora, quien fue y ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga, auque me moleste mucho mas cuando ella dijo que le había dicho que yo me iba a casar con ella, escuchando tu eso, auque tu pensaste que yo en verdad lo había dicho y lo que jamás me dejaste explicarte ya que a los días te fuiste sin que hubiera dicho la verdad ya que durante ese tiempo Sora comenzó a sentir atracción por mi lo que confundió con amor, no la culpo, pero jamás debió haber dicho que yo le había prometido tal cosa, por que ella siempre ha sabido que ella solo la quiero como mi amiga y aunque hasta ahora me pide disculpas, por su tontería de niña, quizás no se dio cuenta que el que salió herido de ese comentario no fui yo, si no fuiste tu por lo cual me hace sospechar que fue uno de los motivos de tu partida tan abrupta._

_Estos años han sido muy dolorosos para mi puesto que en ningún momento e dejado de pensar en ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu forma de hablarme , tu forma de ser, quizás sea la persona que tenga mas ansias de que regreses después de tu familia, aunque solo este alimentando una falsa esperanza._

_Recuerdo cuando a mi hermano se le declaro tu hermana, yo sabia que no era correspondida , pues Takeru estaba enamorado de Daisuke, al cual le declaro sus sentimientos el mismo día que tu partiste, aunque para serte sincero, sentí una gran envidia por el, al ser capaz de decirle a Daisuke lo que su corazón sentía por el, tu no viste lo felices que fueron ese día y como Daisuke lloro como un bebe antes de ser calmado por mi y por mi hermano cuando se entero de tu desaparición, el no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, ya no es el mismo chico alegre de entonces, aun sigue siendo muy alegre, pero no como antes, donde todo era distinto ...mi vida era distinta._

_Tantas noches en vela llorando tu partida y tantas otras lleno de rabia por lo mismo, muy pocas personas conocen realmente la razón por la cual me afecto tanto tu partida, no es que lo allá querido esconder , es lo mas bello que me a pasado , pero estaba sumido en el dolor de la soledad, la cual tu inconscientemente formaste en mi._

_Estos años me e refugiado en mis canciones, para que en el lugar que estés logren llegar a ti, por eso mi meta a sido ser el numero 1 en Japón y en el mundo entero, para realizar ese pequeño sueño, por que mi verdadero sueño es volver a verte, e logrado mi meta de ser el numero 1 y espero que si oyes mis canciones logres descifrar el verdadero mensaje que se encuentra escondido dentro de sus letras la cual solo una persona enamorada es capaz de ver._

Fin pov Yamato

Se escucha un suspiro por parte de yamato dentro de la sala.

**-Yama te sientes bien, te noto un poco triste, sucede algo?**

**-no, no ocurre nada Dai-chan, que me podría ocurrir?**

**-Hermano a Daisuke le podrías llegar a mentir, pero todavía no eres capaz de engañarme a mi...dime que te pasa, hace días que andas así, triste y melancólico, incluso Anako y Fugisaki se han dado cuenta fácilmente, auque son mas despistados, Suguru me dijo que debes estar realmente mal para que ellos dos se hallan dado cuenta.**

( En la banda de Matt( el nombre que tiene en la serie es que no me acuerdo) Anako es un joven alegre de 19 años de 1.78m. moreno de pelo y ojos caoba, tecla dista de cabellera corta. Fugisaki es el menor con 18 años, 1.80m. ojos color escarlata y cabellera corta de dos tonalidades de azul, de contextura deportiva es el baterista y el mas despistado. Suguru es el mayor con 22 años, 1.85m, es el mas serio del grupo, aunque muy atractivo para las féminas, tiene unos ojos almendrados con una cabellera negra la cual le llega sensualmente a sus orejas, donde siempre lleva unas gafas oscuras para ocultar sus particulares ojos y Yamato es el vocalista a sus 20 años con su esbelta figura relatándose su cabellera rubia y sus ojos color zafiro , gracias a su nívea piel siendo un conjunto perfecto con su 1.75m.)

El cuerpo de Yamato se estremece mientras esconde su rostro en sus manos

-**Ya no puedo mas 5 años soportándolo ha sido demasiado para mi, cada día es una tortura y estoy seguro que el se fue por algo que yo le hice.**

Yamato convulsionaba bajo el cálido abrazo de su hermano 

-**Yamato , por favor no te vengas a abajo se fuerte, el volverá**

**-pero...cinco años y nada...quizás...quizás...**

Toc-Toc

**-yo voy**

en ese momento Daisuke desapareció de la sala para atender la persona que tocaba la puerta.

**-Si?**

**-Disculpe joven, vengo a entregar esta carta...aquí vive Ishida Yamato?**

**-si...**

**-mire necesito que me firme este documento de comprobación internacional**

**-internacional?**

**-si...esta carta viene de Norteamérica, exactamente...de la ciudad de nueva York**

**-Nueva York?**

**-si creo que el remitente es japonés, un momento...si, el remitente es Yagami Taichi**

**-...**

**-Joven se encuentra bien?**

**-Eh...si donde tengo que firmar**

**-aquí**

**-muchas gracias hasta luego-**

**-muchas gracias a usted**

_/no lo puedo creer...Tai.kun escribió/_

En la sala

**-TAKE-CHAN...YAMA-KUN !**

**-Dai que sucede para que vengas gritando, no ves que mi hermano se siente...Dai?**

Takeru se sorprendió al ver a Daisuke , por que a sus ojos había regresado ese brillo tan especial que lo caracterizaba mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus morenas mejillas.

**-Yama...Tai-kun**

**-Ah?- Yamato al escuchar aquél nombre rápidamente levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas**

**-Tai-kun esta en NEW YORK!... te escribió**

**-Q-que...-**Yamato no podía creer lo que Daisuke le estaba diciendo se encontraba atontado, aun cuando Daisuke le dejo en sus manos el sobre, donde el era el destinatario.

**-Hermano ábrela!**

**-Y...si me odia-**

**-Si no la abres jamás lo sabrás**

**-tienes...razón...**

Con manos temblorosas Yamato comenzó a abrir el sobre, la cual contenía una carta escrita a puño por Taichi, yamato se encontraba muy emocionado y con un poco de temor comenzó a leerla

Daisuke y Takeru veían como Yamato al paso del tiempo iba cambiando si cara de pena a una de pura felicidad.

**-hermano?**

**-ahora se donde esta, se por que se fue y se lo que siente por mi...**

**-Yama-kun que pasa?**

**-el me...ama como yo lo amo, esta en New Yok, lo podré ver de nuevo**

**-puso la dirección?**

**-coloco la dirección y su teléfono para Hikari pensando que a mi no me importaría, creo que no e sido el único que a sufrido en estos años**

**-entonces que esperas?**

**-...pero la banda...los conciertos...**

**-no te preocupes , yo veo eso tu ve y regresa con el, a todos nos hace falta**

**-por favor Yama-kun**

**-tienen razón e retrasado mi felicidad por cinco años ahora nada me detendrá**

**-así se dice!**

Ese mismo día Yamato organizo todo para el día siguiente partir a Norteamérica donde la felicidad lo esperaba con agonía...

Continuara...

comentarios...

los siento por el retraso...es que ahora escribí justo cuando me quitaron Internet.-..no creen que es el momento idóneo..pero no puedo terminar de bajar D.N.Angel y sensitive pornograph...jajá jajá...disculpen es que tenia que desahogarme...gomen nasai

ja ne...W


	4. cambio de pensamiento

Tky: Aquí de nuevo jajajja 

Yama: ya apareciste, haragana jajá jajá 

Tky: pues mira, si yo no aparezco, no sabemos que pasa en las historias OK, además no estabas muerto OO! 

Tai: tiene razón 

Yama: ...pues X.x Tky: luego de esta molestosa interrupción quería decirles , que voy a seguir actualizando los fic, jejejeje y me gustaría saber si actualizo el fin, todo por ser un chico de fuego o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ese fic, solo quiero su opinión, aunque sea por una persona la continuare jejej( soy persistente) 

Advertencias: las mismas de siempre jejejeejj

-conversaciones-

pensamientos

(Cuando meto la pata)

**/-----------------------------------------------------------**

**UN CAMBIO DE PENSAMIENTO **

Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama de tanto pensar en esa carta que había escrito algún tiempo atrás, se encontraba tan desesperado por una respuesta, estaba enloquecido, no podía ser que una carta, un trozo de papel lo tuviera así, aunque no era solo un trozo de papel, en el estaban plasmados sus sentimientos, los cuales se habían reunido por mucho tiempo.

Quizás el no merecía ser feliz, tenia que ser eso, como o se había dado cuenta de algo así...pero en realidad no podía ser pesimista, se encontraba mal, su mente se encontraba pensando cualquier cosa, al menos ya era fin de semana, podría descansar esos días, un descanso era lo que necesitaba o si no iba a explotar de pensar tanto en todo ese asunto.

Un nuevo día , que emocionante ...note el sarcasmo, no encontraba nada mas aburrido como eso, por que significaba volver a su misma rutina, aunque el mismo se la había creado, su vida solo consistía en sus estudios de abogacía y su trabajo de ayudante en un prestigioso buffet, no se podía quejar aprender de los mejores , pero eso jamás llenaría su vida, ya que solo una persona seria capaz de volver a darle sentido a su vida , pues si, su vida no tenia sentido , ya que para mejorar se había vuelto pesimista y apático, auque de lo único que no se había despreocupado era se su salud, no sabia por que, pero para algo o alguien mantenía su condición, pero no sabia para que.

Quizás cinco años atrás el nunca había pensado que se reduciría a eso, un muchacho sin sueños ni expectativas, pero a que hubiera llegado , a la misma conclusión, Taichi Yagami eres un entupido que ha derrochado cinco años de su vida por que es un entupido cobarde que no se atrevió a luchar por lo que mas amaba.

Que podía hacer...suicidarse, podía estar cajoneado, pero de ahí a atentar contra su vida había una gran diferencia y creía que no estaba tan mal para llegar a eso.

Mentira el estaba tan mal para eso y mucho mas, tan solo se obligaba a creer lo contrario, algunas mentiras no le hacen mal a nadie, por que pasa ser sinceros lo único que lo mantenía vivo era una simple mentira.

Siempre se recriminaba de por que había caído tan bajo, por esas simples palabras, "tu me prometiste que te ibas a casar conmigo" seria por que un quinceañero con una actitud de quinceañera, era lo mas probable, actúa como un completo imbecil, en vez de verificar lo que había escuchado, había sido por que perro con el rabo entre las patas, patético fue y aun seguía siéndolo.

Cuando dejaría de darse lastima, nadie se daba cuenta de su realidad o nadie quería darse cuenta, no los culparía de tener un amigo conocido tan patético si es que me daba para eso.

Era extraño, por que su corazón estaba inquieto, no por su depresión constante, estaba de otra forma, por que algo iba a suceder, tenia esa sensación, hace tanto tiempo que no la tenia que le había costado identificarla, era como volver a ser el mismo, el que vivía a través de corazonadas, el que nada lo abatía , quizás hoy seria distinto, no podía perder ya nada, un cambio en su vida, apagar las sombras que lo atormentaban, recuperar sus sueños, volver a respirar la vida, solo volver a encontrar un día de paz y quizás ese era el día.

Mil sueños se pudieron haber perdido, pero el ya no quería regresar a esos tiempos de dolor, quería tan solo escapar del silencio que lo atormentaba, tal ves después de tanto tiempo volvería a sonreír, por que no, hace cinco años que no lo hacia de forma sincera, una sonrisa que solo mostraría un nuevo comienzo.

Al parecer tenia que renovarse un poco pero sin olvidarse de quien era, ya que importaba si Yamato no sentía lo mismo, el ya había dicho lo que sentía, no podía vivir de recuerdos.

Ahora tenían sentido sus canciones, uno no podía vivir de lo que hubiera sido algo , si no de lo que podría ser, aun se encontraba a tiempo tenia 20 años, pero el era el hombre de su vida, viviría por el y para el, aunque el nunca lo haga por el , que mas da, tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, ahora se daba cuenta que habían tontos y el las vueltas de la vida, quien diría , ayer se encontraba abrumado, por lo que dijera y ahora se sentía tan bien de haberle dicho , recién ahora se quitaba un peso de encima.

Hace tiempo que no se ponía a bailar, le hacia falta, pues había perdido un poco de ritmo, en realidad que no había perdido?... pero como decía un buen comienzo necesita dejar todo atrás y eso iba a hacer.

Su primer día como un hombre nuevo, había sido fantástico, o sea nada mejor que este cambio.

Eran los últimos momentos de aquel día, era lo máximo, pero justo alguien llamando a la puerta a esas horas, no podía ser que lo molestaran incluso cuando deseaba ser alguien nuevo.

Nunca pensó que ese simple llamado iba a cambiar como el deseaba su vida, el timbre era insistente tenia que detenerlo, rápidamente abrió la puerta quedando inclinado en comparación al otro

-h-hola!

-Y...Y...Yamato!

Continuara

Me disculparan pero me llego poca inspiración y no sabia muy bien que poner por que es extraño pero bueno, le agradezco a toda la gente que me escribe los ador a todos jejejej

Sayonara


	5. viaje a la felicidad

Tky: aquí vengo de nuevo para los que están expectantes por esta historia, llego la inspiración, espero que les guste, no como el otro dic, promesa final, quizás lo leyeron pero no me dejaron sus comentarios, como voy a saber si les gusto si no ponen nada, bueno dejare mis reclamos aquí para continuar esta historia, no voy a dar mucho preámbulo así que aquí va las historia con las mismas advertencias de siempre...

**/----------------------------------------------------------**

**Viajando a la felicidad**

Se encontraba a bordo del avión que se dirigía a Estados Unidos, al país donde el amor de su vida se encontraba desde cinco años atrás, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras vei el paisaje por la ventanilla del avión.

Cinco largos años lamentaba su suerte y su vida, como pudo haber sido tan cómodo era solo de hacer algunas llamadas y lo hubiera encontrado, no hubiera pasado por todo este dolor, pero estaba tan ensimismado en el dolor de su partida que no abrió mas allá sus ojos y se quedo ahí sin hacer nada esperando que el hiciera algo y que conseguir nada solo dolor.

Pero el quería tan solo ser feliz era tan solo llegar y decirle hola, no, no podía hacer eso eran cinco años sin verlo, sin conocer su vida, en ese momento el no era parte de su vida concreta si no de su vida abstracta el cual no palpaba, el cual no podía sentir, era tan solo un deseo que lo consumió por cinco años hasta que se armo de valor y le mando aquella carta cada una de sus palabras había llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón y le había hecho ver el mismo dolor y su sufrimiento que el había sentido.

Dos almas sufriendo por un mal entendido, la vida que era injusta, pero si tan solo el le hubiera aclarado todo en ese momento nada se todo esto hubiera pasado, peor las lamentaciones ya estaban de mas.

Ya había pisado el suelo norteamericano, el suelo que escondía su felicidad, su ingles era excelente así que fácilmente se encontraba en camino a la dirección que el le había indicado.

Se preguntaba como había sido esos cinco años para el, solo en un país desconocido, sin conocer a nadie y sin dominar a la perfección el idioma local, tuvo que haber sido muy difícil para el, no encontrar el apoyo en algún ser querido en cambio el había sido apoyado por su familia, amigos y hasta por la familia de el, ya que todos sus conocidos sabían de sus sentimientos hacia el , todos ellos lo habían ayudado a salir adelante en todos esos momentos que entraba en crisis en esos en que todos se mantenían alerta por el, incluso la vez que casi muere por intoxicación había tocado fondo, pero si no hubiera sido por todas las personas que lo rodeaban no estaría ahí en ese taxi en dirección a las afueras de New York donde el vivía.

El nerviosismo comenzaba a nacer dentro de su ser, lo iba a volver a ver peor como lo tomaría cinco años habían afectado a su auto confianza aunque era una estrella de la música su confianza variaba de ser un súper cantante a ser un simple chico de veinte años que después de cinco años va a volver a ver el dueño de su corazón había una gran diferencia, eso no lo podía evitar era un chico su confianza podía flaquear.

Había llegado pero no podía ir y decirle "me puedo quedar en tu casa" como si nada, eso definitivamente estaba fuera de cualquiera de sus pensamientos iría a un hotel, pensaría y en la noche iría aunque ir a su casa ya lo estaba dudando.

Las horas pasaban y su confianza ya estaba por los suelos ahora el sabia a que se le llamaba una desmoralización inmediata, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, estaba anocheciendo y se encontraba a las afueras de la casa de Taichi, se había escondido en unos arbustos, por que un auto deportivo de color oscuro se había estacionado en la casa y pensó que su corazón no volvería a latir, podía ver a Taichi saliendo del auto y dirigirse a su casa, después de cinco años, su cabello se lo había cortado, su piel estaba mas tostada, su esbelta figura era mucho mejor que .la ultima vez que lo vio, al parecer era mas alto , se vei increíble, pero sus ojos color chocolate ocultaban melancolía y un poco de tristeza al parecer no se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

La impresión de volver a verlo lo dejo helado por unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la puerta de la casa a centímetros de el, peor a la vez tan lejos y su cuerpo no racionaba, su cerebro le ordenaba a su mano tocar, peor esta no le hacia caso, podía escuchar música desde el interior de la casa, pensaba tantas cosas en ese momento su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir, la adrenalina se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo , estaba temblando no podía evitarlo siempre le sucedía cuando estaba muy nervioso y esa situación lo ameritaba, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano llevo su mano a la puerta y toco, peor su condición lo traiciono por que toco demasiado fuerte y por mucho tiempo la puerta, pudo escuchar como la música se detuvo y una voz un poco enojada se acercaba a la puerta su corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca, le estaba costando respirar hasta que vio como la puerta se abrió y Taichi quedo inclinado frente a el.

De cerca era aun mas guapo que de lejos, vio como los ojos de este se abrían de la sorpresa, todo se definiría ahí.

-h...hola

-Y...Y-Yamato!

Continuara...

**/----------------------------------------------------------**

Aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste y espero pronto actualizar...Dejen rewies...ja na!


	6. momentos dificiles antes del comienzo

Aquí viene el quinto capitulo, al fin, en realidad lo tenia hace tiempo, pero recién tengo tiempo de escribirlo...jasuajsu, espero que les guste, no responderé rewies...pues no hay tiempo aquí va la historia

**Momentos difíciles**

No podía creer que la persona a la que tanto amaba se encontrara allí, en la puerta de su casa, después de 5 años, la impresión era demasiado grande como para actuar con naturalidad.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hacia algo, uno por la impresión y el otro por el nerviosismo, el silesio lentamente comenzó a ser molesto para uno de ellos.

-Taichi...podemos hablar?-preguntó tímidamente Yamato

-eh...claro

Tras ingresar a la casa de Taichi lo llevo al living, como si fuera un invitado, lo dejo ahí mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar algo que hace aquí...yo pensé que nunca mas lo volvería a ver, pero por que...yo ya me había resignado a no volver a verlo, a no escucharlo mas, ni sentir nuevamente su olor...por que viniste hasta acá Yamato por que viniste a seguir mi tormento de este amor prohibido (_inner: que profundo)_

/en la sala/

Yamato se encontraba muy nervioso, pues esa misma noche debía, tenia y necesitaba aclarar todos los malo entendidos, pues consideraba que el sufrimiento vivido ya era demasiado. A los minutos tacihi volvo con una taza de te y unos bocadillo, se notaba su nerviosismo ya que las tazas sonaban producto del temblor de sus manos.

Taichi sirvió y se sentó, se quedaron por minutos envueltos en un silencio agónico y desesperante, hasta que tacihi se digno a hablar.

-que haces aquí Yamato?

-pues yo...vine por...vine por lo de la...carta

-la carta, ya veo, vienes a decirme que me odias, que te doy asco, que soy una vergüenza como hombre, no merezco lo que tengo soy lo pero del mundo a eso vienes?-pregunto lleno de dolor

-claro que no vengo a eso-respondió exaltado-como puedes pensar eso de mi

-el tiempo cambia las personas

-pues yo sigo siendo la misma persona que conociste cuando éramos niños

-puede que sea cierto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que si tu no cambiaste yo si lo pude hacer, no lo crees-Taichi estaba empezando a ser hiriente, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos

-claro que puedes cambiar, pero no para convertirte en otra persona

-tan seguro puedes estar de ello, si en 5 años no nos hemos visto, acaso tanta es tu seguridad

-si, una persona no puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo

-CLARO QUE SI! Una persona sumida en el dolor, en la depresión , en su propio desprecio puede cambiar, acaso no me ves, yo soy una prueba de aquello, YO NO SOY EL NIÑO ESTUPIDO DE 15 AÑOS, el cual ayudaba a todo el mundo antes de de arreglar sus propios problemas, aprendí con el tiempo que siendo así de débil, eres vulnerable al mundo, pero como vez el mundo no es como el digimundo, donde todo era fácil y simple, nada es como eso-la conversación se estaba hiendo por un camino demasiado peligroso, pues Taichi se había cegado y tan solo quería sacar todo el dolor de su corazón sin medir consecuencias, ya que el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza lo estaban dominando

-TU NO ERES EL UNICO QUE HA SUFRIDO ESTOS AÑOS!

-no me digas, acaso que me vas a decir que me extrañabas, pues querías tan solo reírte en mi cara

-que! De que estas hablando

-por favor, mas cínico no puedes ser, como eres capas de venir hasta mi casa, para mas encima negar lo que yo vi., escuche y viví acaso crees que cinco años no me sirvieron de algo

-yo no soy un cínico y puedo explicar lo que viste, por favor...

-ya es muy tarde, tan solo eres una estrella que solo se preocupa de si mismo, que vas a saber de sentimientos, si casi todo el tiempo que te conocí eras una persona fría, arrogante y distante, acaso crees que de la noche a la mañana esas cosas se te iban a quitar eh?...dímelo, pues no-Taichi estaba cegado por la ira y decía cosas que en realidad no sentía

-tu sabias el por que de mi actitud, yo actuaba así para protegerme del mundo, de la separación de mis padres...para protegerme...de ti...

-DE MI! Y AHORA QUE TE HIZE-exclamo bastante molesto Taichi

-NO TE HAGAS AHORA EL MARTIR, CREES QUE SOLO TU VIVES EN EL MUNDO, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS! Y SI ME PROTEGIA DE TI, PERO POR QUE TE AMABA Y TE SIGO AMANDO!...yo también sufrí por tu partida, siempre me torture pensando en la causa hasta que me llego tu carta...tu siempre has sabido que yo no soy muy expresivo con lo que siento, por que ahora me dices esto, tan solo dímelo!ACASO YA NO SIENTES NADA POR MI en tan pocos días tu amor desapareció?-pregunto Yamato totalmente angustiado con las lagrimas surcando su rostro.

-vienes a mi casa después de cinco años sin verme a decirme o mejor dicho a cuestionar y dudar lo que yo escribí en aquella carta, pues bien pregúntale al aire a ver si te responde- Taichi se dio vuelta con claras intenciones de dejar a Yamato solo en la sala, estaba angustiado, de su boca salían cosas que no sentía, sabia que estaba dañando profundamente a Yamato

-ACASO VAS A HUIR DE NUEVO! Como lo hiciste hace cinco años, sin intentar saber la verdad, sin luchar, tan poco es lo que valgo para i?

-CALLATE!-Taichi se dio vuelta bastante sentido por aquellas palabras, se acerco a Yamato, el cual se asusto por la mirada de este y le agarro de los codos dañándolo

-Taichi me haces daño...intento zafarse de su agarre posesivo, pero en todos esos años el seguía siendo mas fuerte que el

-nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso, jamás vuelvas a cuestionar mi amor por ti, tu no sabes lo que significas para mi...

-claro que lo se, acaso crees que a mi no me duelen tus palabras...

-dolor es lo único que he sentido el ultimo tiempo...y todo ha sido culpa de este amor no correspondido, por que yo no se si creer tus palabras no se si puedo creer en ti

-ACASO DUDAS DE MI AMOR...por favor Taichi reacciona, deja de hacerte daño por una vez...yo también sufrí esos cinco años, pensando si te había hecho algún mal y el único mal que hice fue no haberte explicado aquel mal entendido, por que si lo hubiera solucionado en ese mismo momento, nada de esto estaría sucediendo, NO HUBIERAMOS SUFRIDO CINCO AÑOS MALDICION!-su cuerpo temblaba levemente, su vista estaba nublada, por las lagrimas que salina por sus ojos, ya no podía evitarlo, simplemente agacho la cabeza para que Taichi no viera su tan deplorable estado. Le dolía aquella actitud por su parte, sabia que lo que decía no era lo que realmente sentía, pero le dolía igual, por que abría antiguas heridas del pasado...

-yo...-no sabia que decir, ver a Yamato tan vulnerable lo había hecho reaccionar, si seguí así perdería la persona que mas amaba en su vida. El estaba siendo sincero, abriendo su corazón, incluso luchaba contra su terquedad para hacerlo reaccionar, acaso alejaría a la persona que tanto amaba, solo por poder desahogarse no puede ser mas despreciable he hecho llorar a Yamato con mis crueles palabras(_inner: hasta que te das cuenta òó_) , esto no puede seguir así, hoy me dije que cambiaria, debo hacerlo por el, no he sudo el único con dolor en el corazón, es ahora o nunca- lo siento Yamato, no quise hacerte daño, me cegué con mi dolor sin pensar en ti

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, acaso había escuchado mal, Taichi se estaba disculpando, entonces había reaccionado. Lentamente alzo su rostro, ahí pudo ver el rostro de Taichi, pero este no mostraba el dolor de minutos atrás si no arrepentimiento.

-lo siento, yo en realidad, no quise decir eso, fueron palabras que necesitaba decir a alguien, pero no a ti, me desahogue con la persona equivocada, me perdonas, por favor?-incluso su voz mostraba arrepentimiento.

-yo...claro que te perdono tacihi, como no lo haría- y sin mas Taichi lo abrazo protectora mente, como si de un momento a otro

Este fuera a desaparecer-Taichi no me voy a ir a ningún lado...no me abrases tan fuerte...que no puedo respirar_... (XD)_

-OH...lo siento, no quise lastimarte

-ya lo se-decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

-gracias por luchar por este amor Yamato (_inner: la parte melosa comenzó)_

-tenia que hacerlo, o si no como iba a encontrar mi felicidad, si no era a tu lado, jamás hubiera podido ser feliz, por que además nos tuviste preocupados 5 años sin noticia alguna, eso fue bastante egoísta de tu parte

- lo se, pero tenia miedo., me sentía triste...

-por que no me dejaste explicarte esa vez lo que en realidad paso, aun sigues siendo igual de terco, pero ahora si me vas a escuchar me oyes a si que siéntate y escucha..."ese día sora (_inner: muérete!...se nota que me cae muy mal?)_ había ido a decirme que yo le gustaba, yo le dije que la quería, pero como una amiga ella no estaba muy buen, se le notaba, fue en ese momento en que ella dijo que yo le había prometido casarme con ella, ahí fue cuando te vi., el mundo se me vino a bajo, cuando vi tus ojos, luego te fuiste intente seguirte pero ella se desmayo, luego supe que ella estaba muy enferma, pues tenia una fiebre muy alta, ese día se escapo de su casa para decirme aquello", después intente hablar contigo, pero tu el muy terco no me escucho hasta que te fuiste

-siento no haber preguntado, la duda me quemaba por dentro, pero mi orgullo no me dejo, simplemente partiste, pensando que tu la amabas, al menos así, no era tanto el arrepentimiento de no haberte preguntado

-eres un baka, deberías aprender a ser menos orgulloso

-si creo que si...pero puedo hacerte dos preguntas

-claro

-las canciones que escribías eran para mi y por que dijiste que te protegías de mi?-aquellas preguntas hicieron sonrojar fuertemente a Yamato

-ah...bueno...las canciones eran para ti, cada letra me recordaba a ti y ...este...la segunda pregunta...es que...yo te amaba de mucho tiempo atrás y...yo te trataba así, por que...me daba miedo que en algún momento me descubrieras, por eso...eso..-finalizo este totalmente absorto en sus manos (xD)

-jejeje...quizás por eso te molestaba tanto...

-QUE!

-es que...te veías muy lindo enojado

-...-la cara de Yamato igualaba a un tomate maduro

-y mas cuando te ríes

-...-humito comenzó a salir de sus orejas (inner: xD...cero aporte)

-pero te ves totalmente adorable cuando te sonrojas-estas fueron palabras cargadas de sensualidad

-TAICHI YA PARA!-grito este totalmente rojo

-ves que te ves guapo así

-DEJA DE MOLESATRARME- y un buen golpe llego de lleno a la cara del encantador Taichi

-...el amor duele...-decía mientras la sangre salía libremente por su nariz

-lo siento!-exclamo bastante avergonzado el rubio

- no te preocupes, espera me aquí...-así Taichi se levanto y desapareció por una puerta

-me he comportando como un crió y mas encima le pegue...soy un tonto, pero el me estaba molestando mas de la cuenta...era como cuando teníamos 15 años, pero ahora que lo pienso, se ha puesto mas guapo, esta mas alto y... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Yamato no pudo evitar dar una especia de grito-gemido, pues una lanzada boca había atacado su cuello, su zona mas sensible _(inner: este chico se las sabe todas...xD_)-QUE! HACES!-pregunto totalemte sonrojado a un Taichi que se encontraba apoyado en el sillón con una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa.

-pues aprovechar el tiempo-se iba acercando a Yamato que se encontraba muy nerviosos por la mirada "te desnudo con mis ojos" (xD)

-eh...eh...no crees que deberíamos hacer otra cosa, como conversar

-pues no, crees que mas de años de abstinencia amando una perronas, son fáciles de liar?

-eh...nnU

-eso si aprendí muchas cosas que pondré en practica

-...-

-será una noche un poco agitada no lo crees...

Continuará

Los deje ahí...en el otro fic, no me dijeron ni pio a ecepciond e una persona, acaso no les gusto, que gente, pero bueno no me dio tiempo de seguir, hice lemon en otro y no puedo hacer el de este ahora, esperen un poco y le daré Lemo...jausjasu...Nos vemos


	7. afrontemos la vida

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña saga, espero que les guste y disculpen todo lo que me demore en escribirla y terminarla dedicada para todos ustedes!!!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**GRACIAS POR DEVOLVERME LA VIDA**

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente por las aberturas de las ventanas, las cuales dejaban que la luz mostrara la escena que se desenvolvia en la cama, ahí se encontraba yamato abrazado de la cintura de taichi, que lo abrazaba protectoramente, mientras ambos eran cubiertos por una fina sabana que ocultaba su desnudez.

El primero wn abrir los ojos fue taichi, al cual le llegaba directamente la luz en sus ojos, se removió un poco en a cama para esconderde de la luz, pero sintió que alguien lo abrazaba de la cintura, bajo la mirada y ahí se encontraba yamato con su angelical rostro durmiente. Recordó lo sucedido la noche pasada, sonrojandose levemente, esto no evito que una sonrisa se formase en su slabios, se sentia inmensamente feliz, se habia arreglado con la persona que mas amaba y habian consumado ese amor en una noche de pasion, y profundo amor.

Deslizo su morena mano, por aquellos rubios cabellos tan suaves al tacto, recordaba como el rubio se habia entregado la noche pasada, sonrei como un crio que habia recibido el mejor de los premios, su corazon latia tan fuerte y lleni de vida, sentia la vida volver a su cuerpo, se sentia joven, no como antes que se sentia un viejo y acabado con tan solo 20 años, el le habia devuelto lo que habia perdido.

-me has devuelto lo que yo habia creido perdido y todo por mi insensatez y orgullo…si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que decia mi cabeza y no lo que decia mi corazon, jamas hubieramos sufrido durante estos 5 largos años…

-tienes razon!!!...

-estabas despierto?!-pregunto exaltado sonrojandose levemente

-si…-respondio mientras se incorporaba sobre el pecho del moreno, deslizandose en el proceso la sabana, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo color nivea

-hace cuanto?

-pues…

-eres un…-aprovechando la cercania del rubio unió sus labios, el cual por la sorpresa habia abierto la boca dejando paso a la traviesa lengua del moreno, la cual exploraba la ya memorizaba cavidad del rubio, ahí se encontro con la caliente lengua del otro, fundiendoze en un beso lleno de pasion, el cual por la falta de oxigeno fue cortado en contra de la voluntad de ambos, estos se encontraban con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-y ahora que vamos a hacer taichi?-pregunto el rubio dudoso

-pues de primeras formalizar nuestras relacion o no?

-eh?!...-lq respuesta lo habia tomado desprevenido, haciendolo sonrojar

-yamato quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto taichi con unas seriedad poco vista en el

-…pues si..-respondio desviando la mirada avergonzada

-sigues igual de vergonzoso..me encanta…-susurro con una voz cargada de sensualidad

-taichi…ahora que haras…tu…yo tan solo tenia presupuestado lograr encontraete…pero no…llegar a esto…­se sonrojo al insinuar lo que habia ocurrido-…por lo cual…debo volver a japon, pues tengo una gira que completar

-ya lo se

-eh?!

-yamato, escucho a tu grupo, es obvio que lo se, ademas en japon es veradno como yo inicio mis vacaciones, entonces…

-entonces…-repitio el rubio sin depegarse de la miarda de taichi

-entonces nos iremos juntos a japon…

-en serio!!!-exclamo emocionado, dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos, que parecia perdido-todos tiene muchas cosas que contarte!!!

-en serio?...y por que no me anticipas un poco mientras no vestimos y me acompañas a comparar mi pasaje, te parece?

-claro!!!

-bueno que paso con daisuke?-mientras se vestía

-esta con takeru, se dio cuenta que lo que sentia por tu hermana, noi era lo que pensaba, oues estaba celoso de ella, son pareja hace 2 años…

-vaya…y mi hermana?-pregunto ya desde el baño

-esta con ken..-respondio mientras se dirigia al baño a lavarse la cara

-es extraño!!-exclamo el moreno mientra salia del baño listo

-pues deberias esuchar el resto…mimi esta de modelo y se caso con jyou, que esta estudiando medicina aun…sora es florista como su madre anda con izzy, estudia informatica, yolei y cody aun siguen en la escuela…-finalizo saliendo del baño

-y mis padres?-preugnto mientras guardaba su ropa

-bueno…-se mostraba un tanbto incomodo ante el tema-…tu madre quedo mal con tu partida, pero lo supero pronto, auque la vida no se pago muy bien…tuvo que lidiar con varias cosas por culpa de tu padre…el la habia engañado con otra mujer, por varios años, teniendo un hijo, lamentablemente la mujer y tu padre tuveron un accidente dejando solo al niño, tu madre desde entonces lo cuida

-en serio?...y como se llama?-se mostraba mas impresionado de tener un hermano que el hecho de que su padre hubiera engañado a su madre

-mira…no es un nombre muy comun, pero le va el nombre, pues …su cabellos es de un color morado oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, es muy lindo-lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente cabreando un poco a tachi que empezo a tirar su ropa con fuerza dentro de la pobre maleta-no te pongas celoso!!...solo tiene 15 años, crees que me fijaria en un niño teniendo un hombre como tu a mi lado?-le dijo con la voz cargada de sensualidad

-jejeje…como yo voy a pensar, es evidente que no..-rio nerviosamente, mientras sacaba sus documentos

-no se, no me convences…pero eso ha pasado a grandes rasgos…

-donde te alojas?-pregunto taichi de improviso

-eh?

-donde dejaste tus cosas yamato

-en un hotel cerca de aquí

-ya, vamos…yo ya termine con lo mio, asi llegamos pronto al aeropuerto y nos vamos

-si

Asi ambos salieron de la casa de taichi en direccion al hotel donde yamato se habia alojado, el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, para ser los ultimos dias de primavera, llegaron al aeropuerto a media tarde pues se habian entretenido un poco en el hotel. No tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar vuelo, el cual salio al anochecer.era un vuelo largo y agotador, asi que optaron por dormir, para ocupar mejor el tiempo dentro del avion _(inner: no creo que hacer eso dentro del baño del avion sea muy comodo…yo solo digo…xD)_

Abrio pesadamente sus ojos, se encontraba molesto, la luz lo habia despertado antes de lo que habia planeado, se despavilo como un gato, para que elo sueño se fuera, al intentar hacerlo se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, lo que le provoco mucha ternura, con delicadeza lo desperto pues el avion tenia que aterrizar y era necesario que estuviera desoierto

Abrio un poco sobresaltado los ojos, pues se enoctraba un poco desorientado, hasta que vio y recordo donde estaba

-ponte el cibturon, que vamos a aterrizar

-hai!!

Aterrizaron sin problema alguno, en Tokio, realizaron los tramites pertinentes, ahora tan solo debian tomar un bus y llegarian a odiaba, pero seria tan facil des pues de 5 años sin saber nada de nadie, existiria aun aquella relacion, aquella confianza, aquella calidez que habia surgido con la convivencia, acaso eso aun se mantendría?

En odiaba ya era muy entrada la noche y ambos se encontraban agotados, con tan largo viaje, taichi no sabia donde iba a quedarse por es anoche, pues podia llegar a las tantas de la mañana a su casa después de 5 años ptracticamente desaparecido, eso seria demasiado.

-taichi no tge preocupoes, te quedas en mi departamento, hoy suficiente espacio para que dejes tus cosas

-no te incomoda ¿-pregunto un poco inseguro

-me preugnto si relamnte habras cambiado como me dijiste ofue por puro despehado…claro que no me incomoda, ademas yo te incite a venirte

-bueno, poniendolo desde esa perspectiva, tienes la razon

-ok

Ambos se dirigieron al departamento del rubio, donde pasaron la noche. Al dia siguiente se despertaron con las energias repuestas, dispuestos a arreglar todo lo que habia quedado inconcluso años atrás.

Se sentia extraño levantandose en japon después de tanto tiempo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero debia admitirlo se habia equivocado, y ahora debia enmendar aquel error, que les costo 5 años de felicidad, 5 años que el mismo se habia quitado por un simple estupidez.

Temprano yamato acompaño al moreno a su antigua casa, podia ver el nerviosismo en aquellos morenos ojos, veia la ansiedad, y el miedo por su regreso, pero no lo ina a dejar solo ya habia pasado mucho tiempo asi, y no queria aque aquella soledad lo destruyera como lo habbia hecho. Llegaron a pesar de los momentos de inseguridad que taichi habia mostrado

Se encontraban tras la puerta que habia abandonado hace 5 años de forma tan abrupta, lastimando a su familia, a la gente que tanto lo queria, habia cambiado en esos años, pero no sabia cuanto habian cambiado ellos, llamo a la puerta sin querer la cosa, pasaron unos minutos cuando sintieron ruido provenir desde el interior, que cesó al abrirse la puerta, tras ella se encontraba un muchacho de unos 15 años de grandes ojos del mismo color que su cabellos, morado llegando al color de la noche, era bastante mono, incluso podria decirse que se parecia a el cuando tenia su misma edad.

-si?-pregunto desconfiado el chico con una dulce voz

-mira soy yo, yamato, el es taichi tu hermano mayor, el que estaba de cierta forma desaparecido…-exclamo el rubio mientras salia de la espalda del moreno

-…-el menor los miraba con duda e intriga en sus grandes ojos, no sabia si creer o no-yo…no se, mama sabra..pasen…

-gracias..-el moreno se extraño un poco…acaso habia dicho mama a la de el, tanto habia pasado en esos 5 años

Se adentraron a la casa, seguia casi igual como la recordaba, no habia perdido ese aire calido que tanto le reconfortaba, quizas mas muebles o menos, juguetes o cuadros que no habian, sentia su corazon acelerado, no pensaba que habia extrañado tanto ese calor, ese calor de su casa. Se quedaron parados en el living, el sin saber o que decir, hasta que escucho la voz que hizo que sus ojos chocolates se humedecieran

-mira!!!...quien era el que llama…ba…-ahí frente a ellos se encontraba su madre, casi igual, podia ver que el brillo de sus ojos ya no era el mismo y como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, se acercaba como si el moreno se fuera a esfumar, ya no era su niño, ya era todo un hombre, no entendio muy bien en su momento el por que de su partida, pero era tan feliz que su niño estuviera de vuelta-haz crecido mucho, incluso estas mas alto que tu padre…-cuando lo menciono un rastro de tristeza asomo a sus marrones ojos

-no lo recuerdes…el no lo merece, pero yo tampoco me meresco tus lagrimas, ni siquiera tu dolor…yo no puedo decir que lo merezca, pero me arrepiento de haberte dejado, justo antes de esos momentos tan difíciles…si tan solo…si tan solo –unos calidos dedos callaron sus palabras, su madre sonreia abiertamente

-lo que hiciste, ya lo hiciste, por que tu corazon estaba lastimado-sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa absoluta, como podia saber lo que habia ocurrido realmente si no le habia contado nada a nadie-no te soprendras, una madre siempre sabe lo que a un hijo le sucede, era cosa de ver tus ojos, ya no tenian ese brillo , no tenian ese brillo que se formaban con…yamato…-tenia una sonrisa tan sincera en su rostro que hizo sonrojar al rubio notoriamente –no se pongan asi, comprendi todo tiempo después, y mas cuando los veo a los dos aquí, ambos recuperaron esa chispa en sus ojos… no te reproches nada hijo, las cosas hechas, son cosas del pasado que no se pueden cambiar, por muy dolosas que sean, pero para la otra recapacita y no te dejes llevar por los impulsos, te puedes arrepentir como los haces ahora…bueno, pero no mas tristezas!!! Hay que ponerse felices, taichi el es mira-indicandole al chico que se acercara-…quizas yamato te alla dicho algo de el, pero bueno mira es hijo de tu padre con una mujer que nunca lo cuidaba, tan solo se dedicaba a pasarlo bien con tu padre, como sabias una de esas le costo caro, murieron ambos y yo me encargue legalmente de mira, pues no tenia la culpa de nada, ha vivido con nosotros los ultimos 5 años, desde que tenia 10 años, esta pronto a cumplir los 16…mira el es taichi, es el hermano de que tanto te hablamos con hikari

-…-mira lo miraba con mucha desconfianza, su madre como la consideraba, pues ella habia sido la unica que se habia preocupado por el, le habia explicado todo muchas veces para que no se creara una falsa imagen de el, por mas que lo veia no tenia similitud con su padre, ni en el aire, ni en la mirada, en nada, era parecido a su madre, pero no a el, debia confiar en el como lo hacia ella…ella le dio una oportunida para tener una familia, el tambien tenia que darsela-mucho gusto me llamo mira y tengo 15 años proximo a cumplir 16 es un placer…

-para mi igual, pense que ibas a hacer igual a mi padre, peor al verte no te le pareces, si no fuera por que me dijeron que eras hijo de otra mujer, juraria que eres mi hermano de sangre completamente, aunque sin ser lo eres igual, pues has cuidado de mi mama y de hikari muy bien en estos años que he permanecido afuera, eso demuestra que eres todo un hombre…-exclamo feliz haciendo sonrojar al menor

-tu…crees?-se sentia avergonzado por las palabras del menor

-pues claro, gracias a ti mi madre sigue tan bella, incluso eres el hijo que siempre quizo tener

-taichi!!-exclamo avergonzada la mujer

-pero mama, es verdad, ni siquiera cuando naci era tan mono como este chico, no saque los buenos genes de tu familia, pero no me preocupo…-habia dejado a la mujer y al muchacho completamente avergonzados

-taichi creo que los avergonzastes, por tus comentarios…hikari no esta aun esta en la preparatoria, los demas deben estar estudiando

-ya veo

-pero no te preocupes que ya les aviso…

Habia logrado recuperar lo que habia perdido al irse, al no luchar por lo cual realmente queria, por no luchar por sus sueños, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente, para luchar contra si mismo, pues esa era la verdad, el mismo habia atentado contra su propia felicidad, pero se habia dado cuenta que aun no era tarde, aun podia ser feliz con su familia, aun podia ser feliz con el, en ese momento no se arrepentia en lo mas minimo de haber enviado aquella carta,, pues gracias a ella habia recuperado incluso mas de lo que crello perdido.

Owari

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia, se los agradesco mucho, espero que alla sido de su agrado, después de tanto tiempo, saludos y nso veremos en otra historia.


End file.
